Un dia de los corazones para recordar
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Es el día de los corazones y los cascos, los novios de nuestras ponis favoritas planean algo especial para ellas. Pero cuando comienzan a salir sin avisar. Los malos pensamientos y las intrigas amenazan con acabar con la felicidad de las felices parejas.


**Los personajes de my Little pony no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**Los personajes: Lightdawn, Hassan, Larkgazer, Strider Silverway, Soren , Reaver, Winter Soul y Mustafa son propiedad de wandering wing**

**Un día de los corazones para recordar.**

Es de día en las tranquilas calles de Ponyville y Lightdawn camina a paso rápido. Mira hacia ambos lados, para asegurarse de que está solo y que nadie lo sigue. Se acerca a una casa, aparentemente deshabitada. Toca la puerta.

—Santo y seña —pregunta una voz.

—Mustafá, soy yo, Lightdawn.

—Equivocado.

—¡Mustafá, abre ya la puerta! —dice Reaver, apartando de un empujón al genio.

—¡Nunca me dejas hacer cosas divertidas! —gruñe Mustafá, yendo a tomar asiento.

El lugar es oscuro, apenas iluminado por velas de sebo, con varias mesas redondas, baratas, hechas de madera brava. Hay una barra en una esquina, un vitral con botellas de distintos licores, y barriles de cerveza, sidra y whisky. Un bar.

Pero no es cualquier bar. Está oculto detrás de un almacén, y está atendido por uno de los amigos de Reaver, Diamondheart, un terrestre aún más grande que Big Macintosh, de color azulado.

—Nadie los molestará —dice el tabernero, ajustándose su sucia bata, limpiando una jarra.

Sólo hay actividad en dos mesas, casi ocultas en el rincón. Las han acercado, para que todos los que están congregados puedan verse. Ahí están reunidos Hassan, Winter Soul, Soren, Larkgazer y Strider. Reaver, Mustafá y Lightdawn se acercan y toman asiento.

—Demoraste mucho —le dice Soren a Lightdawn.

—No importa —contesta el unicornio—. Lo importante es que ya estamos todos.

—¡Chssst! —hace callar Mustafá—. Hablad despacio. Las paredes tienen oídos, el tabernero escucha, tengo hambre y se hace de noche.

Los ocho se miran, tratando de ignorar las incoherencias del genio. El bar se pone íntimo como una puerta secreta. Pasa un minuto de latidos de corazón. Reaver se atreve a hablar.

—Se acerca el día de los Corazones y los Cascos.

Los demás se acomodan. Diamondheart, a pesar de ser un poni serio, afina el oído para escuchar.

—Pensamos que sería genial preparar una fiesta sorpresa —continúa diciendo Winter Soul—. Para nuestras novias.

Hassan se sorprende. Mustafá sonríe. Soren y Lightdawn intercambian una mirada.

—¿Dices que organicemos entre todos una gran fiesta para nuestras novias? —pregunta Strider.

—Creo que estuvo muy claro lo que dijo —dice alegre Mustafá.

Larkgazer no puede evitar reír un poco.

—Vaya, me parece una idea estupenda —dice el unicornio.

—A mi igual me gusta —dice Hassan—. Yo puedo aportar la comida y todos los materiales necesarios.

—Yo haré los cálculos necesarios —dice Larkgazer, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—¡Yo organizaré todo! —dice alegre Mustafá— ¡Nadie ama como ama un genio!

Los demás se ríen. La idea se ha esparcido como un incendio. Son los ocho amigos decididos a hacerle una sorpresa a sus amores. Están alrededor de una hora conversando los detalles, decidiendo qué hacer. Viendo cuál es el mejor lugar para realizar la fiesta. Qué hará cada uno.

Cuando acaban de hablar, todos están satisfechos de lo que han planeado. Diamondheart les lleva una fuente con fruta.

—Una cosa más —dice Winter Soul—. Nadie debe enterarse de esto.

—Pero si el tabernero ya se enteró —dice Lightdawn, señalando a Diamondheart, quien les sonríe.

Winter se sonroja por la vergüenza. Strider se ríe.

—Bueno..., aparte de Diamondheart, nadie puede enterarse.

—¿Enterarse de qué? —pregunta Mustafá. Reaver lo mira con sorpresa.

—Cállate, mejor —gruñe el pegaso marrón; los demás se ríen.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche ellos ponen en marcha su plan, el único inconveniente es tratar de ocultarle la fiesta a sus novias.

En Sweet Apple Acress. Es casi de noche y Larkgazer un unicornio color ámbar, crin y cola negras, ojos dorados, con una Cutie Mark de una alondra en vuelo. Está en la puerta

—AJ, voy a salir un rato... —

—¿Tan tarde?" —Pregunta extrañada.

—Si es que... quedé de juntarme con unos amigos. —

—Pues bien pero aun sigo sin entender que hay de interesante a esta hora. —

—Algo muy interesante. ¡Nos vemos! — dice yéndose.

Applejack se queda en casa con la duda de ¿Qué estaría haciendo su novio solo en la noche?

.

.

.

.

Udur la loba blanca y su esposo Hassan el lobo gris. Disfrutan de su corta estancia en Ponyville. Esta muy feliz de haber vuelto a ver a su amiga Twilight habían pasado ya cinco meses de la última vez que ambas se vieron. Se divirtió mucho con la unicornio y sus peculiares amigas. Ella nota que él está poniéndose su abrigo.

—¿Vas a algún lado? — Pregunta un poco extrañada.

—Sí, amor. Quedé de juntarme con unos amigos. —le explica.

—Tan rápido hiciste mas amigos aquí? — Pregunta.

—Sí, es que son... muy amigables. — dice acercándose a ella. —Volveré pronto. — le da un beso.

—Bien solo ten cuidado recuerda que en todos lados hay problemas. —

.

.

.

.

En Sugar Cube Corner. Alguien se acerca a Pinkie pie que esta desprevenida decorando algunos cup cakes para vender en la mañana. Mustafá Un genio con forma de poni : color verde claro y crin esmeralda, con una Cutie Mark en forma de letras doradas del alfabeto alifato: el pictograma سحر en dorado. Toma un megáfono.

—Voy a salir, Pinkie! — Grita a todo pulmón el genio.

—¿¡Que!? — Pregunta Pinkie al sentir que el ensordecedor sonido del megáfono la confunde.

—¡Que voy a salir! — Vuelve a gritar con el megáfono.

—Ah oki dokie loki. — Responde feliz y despreocupada Pinkie al normalizarse.

—¡Vuelvo pronto! — Anuncia retirándose.

Ella se siente rara pero no le toma importancia.

.

.

.

.

En la modesta casa de Fluttershy. Ella está arreglando algunas cosas para la cena, en eso puede ver a Reaver que va a salir.

—Querida, quedé de juntarme con unos amigos. —

—Uh ¿Seguro que es a eso y no a una base aterradora? — Pregunta asustada ya que él pegaso marrón le había dado la misma escusa antes y resulto ser eso.

—Sí, seguro. —dice sonriéndole. —No te preocupes. —

Ella sonríe y lo abraza. Esperando que vuelva sano y salvo.

Él le da un beso. —No te asustes, amor. —

—Confió en ti. — Sus palabras no parecen reflejar del todo sus emociones ya que puede notarse en los bellos ojos azules de la pegaso una leve cristalización muestra de que tiene la intención de llorar.

Él sonríe y sale.

.

.

.

.

Strider Silverway un poni que alguna vez fue terrestre. Disfruta de la compañía de Rainbow Dash. Gracias a la princesa Laya que le concedió su deseo de volar ahora es feliz en su nueva vida como pegaso viviendo con su novia. Su color beige, crin y cola color caoba, ojos azules, y una Cutie Mark en forma de sendero.

—Linda, voy a salir un rato. —dice él

—¿A donde? Podemos ir juntos. — dice animada

—Lo lamento, linda, pero voy a juntarme con Reaver y los demás. No creo que te diviertas mucho. —

—¿Bromeas? Tu sabes que me gusta salir con todos. —

—Preferiría que no fueras. —dice algo nervioso. —Digo..., Reaver nos va a contar... algo privado. —

—¡¿Van a ir a un sitio de mala nota?! — Pregunta molesta.

—¡No! — dice nerviso. —No, es una promesa. —

—Como sea trata de no llegar muy tarde. ¿De acuerdo? —

—Sí. — dice él saliendo

Ella lo ve con desconfianza

En casa de Winter Soul y su novia Melody Notes. Una bella pegaso blanca, de estatura superior a la de las demás ponis, su ojos son de color verde y su crin y cola son rubias.

Winter se acerca a Melody .

—Voy a salir un rato, a juntarme con Reaver. —

—¿No van a hacer nada raro? —

—No ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —

—Considerando los eventos anteriores. ¿Cual crees que es la respuesta? —

Le pregunta siendo ella consciente de los relatos de su novio, sobre los peligros en los que se metió con Reaver.

—Que sí— dice divertido dándole un beso.

Soren un poni terrestre de color blanco, crin y cola roja y ojos verdes y una Cutie Mark en forma de laúd.

Está con Rarity. Ella es feliz a su lado. Con solo recordar la maravillosa forma en la que se conocieron y las aventuras que vivieron juntos. Ignorando su infidelidad con una pegaso llamada Lucrecia. Que le costó mucho trabajo superar, ella es feliz con él. El mira la hora y recuerda el plan

—Lo siento, querida. Quedé de juntarme con unos amigos. —

—No sé, últimamente todo se ha tornado peligroso aquí. — Dice angustiada. Al solo pensar en las cosas feas que pueden pasarle a Soren estando fuera a esa hora.

—No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme. — le dice con cariño.

—Por lo menos abrígate bien hace frio a estas horas. — eleva una bufanda y se la coloca.

Él sonríe. —Gracias, querida. Volveré pronto. —

—Cuídate querido te quiero. —

—Te amo, Rarity. — le da un beso antes de irse.

El se marcha por la puerta perdiéndose en la noche.

Ella al verlo salir se siente mal y algo despreciada.

"_Posiblemente esa cualquiera volvió y se están viendo."_ Piensa con rabia al imaginar a su novio con su ex amante.

Lightdawn un unicornio color violeta oscuro, con mechones rojos sobre los cascos; crin y cola azul, ojos anaranjados, y su Cutie Mark es un ojo en un triángulo. Se encuentra en la biblioteca.

— Twilight, preciosa, voy a juntarme con unos amigos. —

— ¿No podrían hacerlo mañana? — Pregunta un poco confundida por la inusual iniciativa de su novio ya que casi no sale, o al menos eso es lo que cree ella.

— No. — dice él. — La noche tiene su encanto. —

— Es muy peligroso. — dice preocupada.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. — dice sonriéndole.

— ¿Seguro? —

— Si. — dice dándole un beso. — No te preocupes. —

— Esta bien confió en ti cuídate. —

— Vuelvo pronto. — dice marchándose.

Ella para distraerse lee un libro.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Rarity organiza una "Reunión privada" con sus amigas para discutir la extraña actitud que adoptaron sus parejas.

—Rarity ¿Por qué cerraste la boutique? — Pregunta un poco extrañada Twilight ya que su amiga nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de vender un fabuloso vestido a la moda.

—El problema son ellos ¿No les preocupa que cosas están haciendo? — Pregunta con un preocupante tono de ira.

—La verdad no Larkgazer no me mentiría y se no podría estar con otras ya que es muy tímido. — Asegura Applejack.

Las demás no se inmutan ya que concuerdan y más por el físico escuálido de su novio. Definitivamente no tiene de que preocuparse.

—Winter jamás me haría daño. No le he dado ninguna razón para que lo haga. — Afirma Melody.

—Pues a mí si me preocupa que repentinamente Lightdawn quiera irse sin dar explicaciones. — Dice Twilight.

—Exacto, seguro nos ocultan algo horrible. — Dice acusante Rarity al recordar a la pegaso roja burlarse de ella.

—En que te basas para decir eso. — Pregunta un poco molesta Udur al ver que la intención de Rarity es que desconfié de su esposo. —

—Solo piénsenlo chicas seguramente llegaron a esa etapa en la que se aburrieron de nosotras y desean "probar" cosas nuevas. —

—A que te refieres. — Pregunta con timidez Fluttershy.

—Nos están engañando, seguro hacen cosas ilícitas a nuestras espaldas y claro que se esperan que nos quedemos sentadas allí como tontas sin hacer nada. Hasta que llegue el día en que nos revelen que nos cambiaran por otras. —

— No lo creo seguro solo estas algo molesta por lo que paso en Cerinia. — Dice Rainbow Dash algo despreocupada. Su expresión cambia al ver la ira en el rostro de su amiga.

— ¡Yo tengo razón ya verán! — Grita la unicornio blanca entrando a su cuarto.

Las demás toman eso como el fin de la reunión y se marchan retomando sus actividades diarias.

.

.

.

.

Sus novios llevan tres días saliendo en la noche para ponerse de acuerdo en todo, lo que comienza a ser sospechoso.

Strider vuela tranquilo, ignorante de que su novia Rainbow lo sigue de cerca. No es que le haya tomado demasiada importancia a las locuras de Rarity pero ya le estaba fastidiando esas salidas.

"_ya vere en que estas metido"_ piensa molesta escondiéndose en las nubes para que no la vea.

Strider va al almacén de diamondheart un amigo de Reaver y toca la puerta trasera, la que lleva al bar.

"_lo sabia vas a un sitio de mala nota Rarity tenia razón."_ Piensa molesta volviendo a casa.

Rarity, ve que Soren va a salir de nuevo. Tratando de disimular su enojo lo sigue.

"_humm ya veremos si es que sigues juntándote con Lucrecia."_ piensa molesta.

Él camina tranquilo pero toma precauciones a paso silencioso. Cuando siente que nadie lo ve, entra al almacen por la misma puerta trasera

"_oh dios seguro alli vez a mas yeguas ya veras_" piensa furiosa.

.

.

.

.

Hassan le dice a Udur que va a volver temprano y sale. Udur lo sigue de cerca. Hassan da un largo rodeo por la ciudad para despistar por si alguien le ve.

"_Eso igual no me hará flaquear_." Piensa udur siguiéndolo sin importar la larga caminata.

Finalmente Hassan llega al almacén y entra.

"_Que hará en este lugar esto se me hace muy raro"_

Regresa a su hogar con más preguntas que respuestas.

.

.

.

.

Twilight igualmente sigue a su novio y pone en práctica el hechizo de invisibilidad que le enseño Rock un principie de sinfonía que vive con ella. Y lo sigue. Lightdawn va directamente al lugar, caminando tranquilamente.

_Vaya ese lugar no parece muy seguro ¿para qué ira allí?)_ Se pregunta mentalmente marchándose.

.

.

.

.

Larkgazer trata de salir sin hacer ruido y va hacia el pueblo, Applejack lo sigue y se esconde cuando el voltea. Larkgazer acelera el paso, casi trotando, ella también pero trata de no hacer mucho ruido. Al llegar toma una calle lateral para llegar por otro lado al almacén y toca la puerta, le abre Reaver.

"_Vaya al parecer Rarity no está loca después de todo"._ Piensa volviendo a la granja.

.

.

.

.

Mustafa se asoma en la puerta.

— Voy al almacén a planear... cierta cosa. —

— Oki doki—

A diferencia de las demás no lo sigue simplemente se pone a planear mas fiestas.

.

.

.

.

Winter le dice a su novia que va a juntarse con Reaver y se va. Melody vuela haciéndose invisible ya que cree que hará algo arriesgado. Winter vuela hacia el pueblo y entra por la ventana del almacén. Ella se atreve a ver por la ventana o al menos intentarlo. Ahí ve que se junta con Reaver y los demás en una mesa, y ve además a Diamondheart adulterando el alcohol.

"_pues no hay mucho que ver mejor me voy_"

Retoma el vuelo en dirección a su casa.

.

.

.

.

Reaver le dice a Fluttershy que va a juntarse con Winter, Fluttershy aun con su miedo sale pero trata de no hacer ruido. Reaver vuela hacia el almacén, toca la puerta y abre Diamondheart.

"_ahh bueno solo se esta juntando con sus amigos si dice la verdad_." piensa volviendo a casa casi corriendo por que teme que le pase algo.

.

.

.

.

Llegando ya el día de los corazones y los cascos, las chicas están un poco nerviosas. Rarity por su parte parece que va arrancarle la cabeza a Soren. Todas en especial Rarity van a ese lugar, Rarity en particular toca de forma abusiva la puerta.

—¡Hoy el bar no funciona, ebrios sin vida! — grita Diamondheart sin abrir la puerta.

—No somos ningunos ebrios abre la puerta o la tiro! — Grita furiosa Rarity Melody y Applejack tratan de controlarla.

Diamondheart se sorprende y abre un poco la puerta. —E-esperen un poco ¿Qué quieren hacer aquí? —

—¿Donde están? ¡sabemos que los escondes aqui! — Acusa Rarity fuera de sí. Melody y Twilight logran retenerla en una burbuja mágica.

—A-aquí no hay nadie. —

—Solo déjanos entrar no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a contenerla. — Dice algo asustada Udur.

Él decide abrir la puerta. —Está bien, entren. — Dice el enorme poni terrestre haciéndoles espacio para que entren.

Rarity enviste la burbuja tratando de romperla.

Adentro están sus novios preparando todo, Mustafá está colgando los globos mientras los demás preparan la comida. Ella se relajan un poco, Rarity en especial se siente avergonzada.

—¿Ya es seguro sacarla? — Pregunta temerosa Melody.

—Si no creo que lastime a nadie. — Concuerda Twilight liberando a su amiga.

Ellos se sorprenden al verlas, Mustafa del asombro se cae al suelo.

—Podemos explicarlo. —dice Reaver nervioso.

—No es necesario, esto es lo más lindo que alguien pudo hacer por nosotras. — Dice Twilight.

—Yo pude haber hecho mejor la decoración pero la intención es lo que cuenta. — Dice Pinkie.

Ellos sonríen. —La decoración está bien. —dice Mustafá levantándose sin ningún daño.

—Sorpresa. — dice sonriendo Larkgazer

—Nos alegra saber que teníamos razón en parte la única que desconfió mas de ustedes fue Rarity. — Dice Udur.

—Lo lamento tanto es que... He pasado por tantas decepciones que ya pienso mal de todos. —

Soren se siente mal, va con ella y la abraza. —Lamento haberte lastimado, Rarity. —

—Está bien yo... Creo que con el tiempo podre olvidar eso. —dice ya más tranquila.

él le da un beso. —Quiero que sepas que nunca más volveré a decepcionarte. Rarity, cásate conmigo. — dice mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — Pregunta feliz.

—Lo digo en serio. — dice feliz.

Todos observan emocionados, ella abraza y asiente con la cabeza. —Vaya y pensamos que esto terminaría en tragedia. —Bromea Rainbow.

—Esta historia tiene un final feliz. — dice Strider abrazándola con su ala.

—Rarity, te amo. —dice Soren feliz, dándole un beso.

—¡Celebremos esto! — grita feliz Mustafá.

—¡Esta ha sido el mejor dia de los corazones y los cascos de todas! — Dicen felices todas a la vez.

—Eso queríamos hacer. — dicen ellos alegres.

Cada uno va con su novia y la llevan a la mesa. Ellas disfrutan de la fiesta, felices de saber que sus dudas no eran más que una ridiculez. Ellos también se sienten bien, al ver la felicidad de sus novias.

**Fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado Feliz San Valentin**


End file.
